Episode 28: Mattie Boi Misery
This is the 28th Episode of the GEOAdventures Plot GEO is enjoying a casual day with the GEO Crew eating pizza as he makes various speechs about True Italians. Mattie Boi, never safe from this topic is eviscerated by GEO for being a traitor. However, speak of the devil Mattie Boi comes in. GEO and friends get in battle ready position. Mattie Boi narrowly avoids getting mauled by begging for mercy, starting up a scene beloved by the GEO Crew. After that was over GEO inquires why Mattie Boi showed his ugly mug to him and the GEO Crew. Mattie Boi wants GEO to teach him how to be a true Italian. GEO is then menaced by a intense headache long considering it impossible for Mattie Boi to be a true Italian. GEO nonetheless agrees. Adrian and Nickie Boi attach some pins into Mattie Boi powered by GEOs Major Tordo Holy Weapon Mjolnir. The idea is GEO will ask Mattie Boi some questions and if Mattie Boi gets them wrong Mjolnir will electrocute him. Mattie Boi is dismayed by the pain and risk he is in from this but accepts nonetheless. GEO first starts small asking Mattie Boi for one ingredient that's important for making pizza. Mattie Boi replies, "Raw Sewage" The shock Mattie Boi got was not too bad but GEO assured Mattie Boi it will get worse if he keeps it up. GEO then asks Mattie Boi for Italys location in the world. Mattie Boi replies, "Central Asia" Mattie Boi is shocked both literally and figuratively. GEO then asks Mattie Boi to tell him where in Italy Lombardy is. Mattie Boi responds back strongly and proudly, "The Deep South" Mattie Boi is then shocked extremely hard; GEO face palms. Its been 5 questions later GEO is visibly taxed from the electrocutions which steadily got worse. GEO on the last electrical tier asks Mattie Boi one more question: As an Italian what is the best day of the countrys history? GEO is hoping for a easy answer to get the shock over with. Mattie Boi takes a few moments and says, "April 25 Liberation Day." GEO realizing what Mattie Boi is talking about lashes out on Mattie Boi roaring at him, "YOU DIRTY UNGRATEFUL EVIL TRAITOR!!!!" Mattie Boi all while this is happening is getting shocked by Mjolnir at the fullest extent of its strength nearly killing Mattie Boi until Mjolnir somehow shorts out and GEO himself shorts out. GEO wakes up to tell Mattie Boi there is no way he will ever be a true Italian. Mattie Boi crys saying he will never get to impress his date then. GEO realizing Mattie Boi only wanted to be Italian to impress a girl simply told him, "You don't have to be Italian to get her, just be yourself but your best self." Mattie Boi took it to heart. On the next day in BK GEO is laughing with Bove and the rest of the GEO Crew on how he exploded on Mattie Bois last question. Mattie Boi exploded happily saying he got a girlfriend. GEO not expecting that has another headache as everyone else laughs Category:Episodes